Un novio diferente
by fann1
Summary: ¿Qué dirías si un extraño te ofrece ser su novia falsa a cambio de dinero? Kate Beckett es nueva en la ciudad, está desesperada por un trabajo, por el dinero y por demostrarle a sus padres que es una mujer independiente, en ningún momento pensó que un (muy guapo y sexy) chico interrumpiría sus planes con una extraña propuesta.
1. Sinopsis

**UN NOVIO DIFERENTE**

 _Sinopsis:_  
 _En otra ocasión el que un chico guapo la abordara en medio de la calle, hubiera halagado a Katherine Beckett._

 _Pero no en esa ocasión, ¿Quién le iba a decir que mientras paseaba iba a conocer a su novio? ¿Su novio? Bueno… eso decía él, y también le pedía que le siguiera el juego…_

 _Ella no supo que hacer, así que por no dejarlo mal, le siguió el juego, y cuando se hubo dado cuenta, estaba metida en el asunto hasta el cuello._

 _Él le pedía ayuda, y allí estaba ella, su salvadora oficial, pero ¿Quién podría resistirse al encanto de Rick, quien irradiaba sensualidad por allá donde iba?_

 _Kate no iba a ser menos, y ayudarlo un poco no le iba a hacer daño… ¿o si?_

 **A/N: Hola! Ha sido bastante tiempo desde que publiqué y eso era porque no encontraba un novela que me parezca adecuada para los personajes de Castle y Beckett. Aun así esta no es perfecta para sus papeles pero es la que más me gustó, además intentaré agregar otros personajes como Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, etc. Así que, a diferencia de la anterior, esta tendrá algo de mí y espero que les guste. No hace falta decir que esta novela no es mía, no me pertenece su trama ni sus personajes, créditos a sus verdaderos autores.**


	2. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo 1_ _  
_  
Se podía decir que Kate Beckett era nueva en la ciudad, apenas llevaba unos meses en aquella enorme ciudad, se estaba adaptando a su nueva vida, la que le encantaba, ahora era libre, independiente.

Le gustaba eso de llevar las riendas de su vida. Ser ella la que tomara sus decisiones, y que nadie interfiriera en ellas, dándole «un consejo» Claro estaba que no todo siempre era color de rosa.

Cuando decidió dejar la escuela de leyes, sus padres habían estado notablemente decepcionados y por supuesto, no le mostraron su apoyo. Pero eso no fue nada en comparación a lo que dijeron cuando les dijo que, además, se mudaría de ciudad en busca de algo "diferente".

Sin embargo, sus padres la amaban y ella también a ellos, luego de unos días, ambos le dijeron que elija lo que elija siempre tendría su casa para volver.

Kate no pudo sentirse más afortunada de tenerlos con ella, pero sabía que ellos solo decían eso ya que pensaban que después de ver la vida por ella misma, sola en una gran ciudad, volvería corriendo hacia ellos.

Eso solo aumentó la determinación, decidida a mostrarle a todos de lo que era capaz.

El ser independiente contribuía a tener responsabilidades, claro, como facturas que pagar, comida que comprar… dinero. Y eso se conseguía mediante un trabajo, un trabajo del que le habían despedido el día anterior por romper unos cuantos platos. ¿Qué más les daba?, si solo habían sido… ¿diez, quizás?

Pero simplemente eran platos, simples platos que podrían reponer, junto a los vasos, y las tazas…

Vale, debía de reconocer que ser camarera no era lo suyo, era un poco patosa, pero no había encontrado nada más, no había encontrado el trabajo de peluquera que tanto le gustaba, ni le ofrecían un puesto en un jardín de infancia, tan solo había encontrado algo como camarera… y aunque a pesar de que cocinar no se le daba mal… el estar en un sitio abarrotado, moviendo muchas cosas, no era lo suyo, y ya lo había demostrado durante esas últimas dos semanas.

Casi había acabado con la vajilla de aquel bar. La vajilla completa. Solo, casi.

Pero aquello se había acabado, ahora encontraría un trabajo que realmente le gustase, un trabajo que le gustase hacer, y se ganaría un buen dinero trabajando en algo que le gustara.

Por ello mismo había madrugado mucho más de lo habitual, y se había vestido elegantemente, sin pasarse. Tenía que mostrar un buen aspecto, aunque no estaba segura de si sus pies tendrían un buen aspecto al final del día…

Llevaba recorrido poco camino, apenas había salido de su casa, cuando un apuesto hombre se paró delante de ella.

-Hola –dijo.

Ella se sorprendió por aquel repentino saludo, ese hombre había salido de la nada.

-Ho… hola –contestó dubitativa después de mirar a ambos lados, tal vez le hablaba a otra persona.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó. ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

-¿Qué?

-¿No tienes nombre? Esa palabra que te ponen al nacer, ya sabes…

-No soy tonta, me llamo Kate… pero no sé a qué viene…

-Kate, bonito nombre. Yo soy Richard, pero me puedes decir Rick.

-Encantada… supongo.

-¿Estás casada?

-No –respondió sin pensar.

-¿Y no estás de novia?.

-Claro que no, ¿pero qué te has creído?

-Bien, y eres guapa.

-Yo… ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? –preguntó mientras él tiraba de su mano y la hacía caminar.

-¿Eres una buena ciudadana?

-¿Qué?

-¿Ayudas a los demás?

-Si puedo, si… -contestó.

-Bien, ¿y me ayudarías a mí?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Parece que estás loco!

-Eres graciosa –rio él- aunque no hablas mucho.

-Y tú no te callas, parece que te dieron lengua para comer.

-Realmente no, pero no me importaría probar la tuya.

-¿Qué? – casi gritó- estás loco, ¡suéltame!

-Era broma, mujer, no te pongas así.

-¿Broma? ¡Estás loco! No me conoces y me llevas a rastras.

-¿No me vas a ayudar?

-Yo…

-Por favor…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó rendida, bajo su hermosa mirada.

-Gracias, eres un ángel. Solo tienes que seguirme la corriente.

-Está bien…?

-Va a ser fácil.

-Yo debería estar buscando trabajo.

-Te pagaré por ello.

-¿Qué? No será nada ilegal, ni nada por el estilo.

-Nada por el estilo… preguntas mucho «¿Qué?» Trata de evitarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Ves.

-Es que me tienes confusa.

-No lo estés, amor.

-No me digas amor-

Pero ¿cómo no estar nerviosa? Podría decirse que la hubieran secuestrado, ni sabía hacia donde iba, aquel hombre la arrastraba, literalmente por la calle, y nada más hacía preguntas, preguntas que ella no tenía por qué responder, sin embargo ahí estaba… siguiéndolo.

-¿Se puede saber dónde me llevas?

-Ya hemos llegado –dijo deteniéndose frente a una cafetería.

-Bien, Richard…

-Rick.

-Rick, explícame a que viene todo esto.

-No hay tiempo, te lo explicaré después, sígueme la corriente.

De repente estaba muy cerca suyo, de hecho había envuelto su espalda con uno de sus fuertes brazos, y ella se sintió extrañamente acalorada, inspiró y su olor la envolvió, fijó la vista en la cara masculina y divisó sus rasgos… era guapo, muy guapo…

Pero estaba loco.

Abrió la boca para preguntar de nuevo, pero entonces una mujer de pelo corto y pelirrojo se acercó a ellos, y Rick la saludó con énfasis, y esa locura que tenía. Le dio dos besos y un abrazo a aquella señora que de pronto volvió hacía ella.

-Mamá, te presento a Kate, mi novia. 


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

¿Qué?

Seguro que había oído mal, no era posible, que hubiera dicho «Mamá, te presento a Kate, mi novia» no era posible… pero lo había dicho, la había presentado como su novia… a su madre, le había presentado a su madre a una perfecta desconocida.

Estaba loco.

-¡Por fin te conozco! –Exclamó la madre de Rick- Richard te mantenía en secreto, y ya comprendo por qué. Eres preciosa, aunque nosotros no te íbamos a hacer nada –Kate se sonrojó, mientras aquella desconocida la abrazaba con fogosidad- Cuídala, hijo, se ve una buena chica.

Una buena chica que se había metido en un gran lío. Con mayúsculas.

-Claro que sí, mamá.

-Me encanta –continuó su madre- Estoy encantada de conocerte, Kate.

Kate se sobresaltó cuando Rick le acarició un hombro, pero luego de unos segundos de aclarar la situación en su cabeza, ella le siguió la corriente, como habían acordado.

-Igualmente, señora –contestó Kate, y pudo notar como Rick respiraba profundamente, desde luego, después le pensaba pegar, se lo merecía.

-No me trates de usted, no soy tan mayor –dijo la mujer- llámame Martha.

-Como digas, Martha.

-Eso está mejor, podemos quedar y tomar café…

-Mamá, no la agobies…

-Lo siento, es que no todos los días me presentas a tu novia, es normal que la quiera conocer. ¿Verdad, hija?

Kate sonrió.

-Mamá –el tono de Rick fue de advertencia.

-Está bien, está bien, me comportaré.

-Gracias –susurró él, besándole la mejilla- bueno, será mejor que nos tomemos ese café ya.

Kate se dejó arrastrar hasta el interior de aquella cafetería, ¿en qué clase de lío se había metido? Desde luego aquello no podía decirse que le pasara a todo el mundo, ¿por qué a ella de entre tanta gente?

¿Y por qué el día que había salido a buscar trabajo?

Miró a el que supuestamente era su novio, que charlaba animadamente con su madre, ella dejó la mirada perdida.

-Kate… ¡Kate!

-¿Qué? –Preguntó al darse cuenta de que era a ella a quien llamaban- lo siento, me distraje.

-Nos dimos cuentas –intervino Rick- ¿estás bien, cariño?

Kate se estremeció ante el apelativo cariñoso, Rick la rodeó con su brazo y la pegó contra él, débilmente ella se apoyó contra su pecho.

-Sí, perdón, estoy un poco cansada.

-Oh –se quejó Martha- entonces no iremos de compras. ¿No estarás enferma- preguntó. Rick la miró.

-No, no, solo es que dormí mal…

Una sonrisa se alojó en la cara de su supuesta suegra, y ella se sonrojó violentamente. Rick sonrió divertido y a Kate le dieron ganas de desaparecer.

-Hijo, a las personas se le deja dormir, debe descansar –ella quiso enterrar su cabeza y patear a su "novio por diez minutos".

-No volverá a pasar –contestó con burla, y ella intentó apartase, pero él la retuvo junto a él- pero es difícil –susurró, y ella se estremeció, cuando le besó la cabeza.

-¡Se los ve tan enamorados! –exclamó su madre feliz.

Que fácil era parecerlo…

-Mamá, es hora de que nos vayamos, se te hace tarde –dijo Joe.

-Oh, qué lástima, pero vendré otro día.

-No hace falta –contestó él.

-Ya lo creo que sí, Kate y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Los tres salieron de aquella cafetería, y la madre de Rick se despidió de los dos, él la abrazó mientras aquella mujer se alejaba, y cuando se perdió de vista se soltó de él.

-Gracias –susurró aliviado.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? ¿Cómo se te ocurre coger a un extraño de la calle y presentárselo a tu madre como tu novia?

-Estás hablando de ti.

-¡Podría haber sido cualquiera!

-Pero eres tú.

-Podría ser una alcohólica, o drogarme, ¡cualquier cosa!

-Pero no eres nada de eso.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Lo veo en tus ojos…  
\- Así que, ahora eres adivino.

No, pero soy escritor. Tengo que saber leer las miradas para describir las expresiones de mis personajes.  
Ella se quedó callada por unos momentos, y él sonrió.

-Sigo pensando que estás loco.

-Y yo pienso que eres una gran mujer por ayudarme con esto, no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

-Lo sé. ¿Y ahora me vas a explicar por qué, soy tu "novia"?

-De verdad, siento haberte metido en este lío…

-No lo creo.

-Está bien, no lo siento; mi madre lleva meses persiguiéndome, para que me case…

-¿Qué? ¿No pensarás que me haga pasar por tu esposa también y todo ese royo?

-¡Claro que no! Si te esperas, y te calmas te explico un poco; mi madre quería casarme, para eso iba a presentarme a las hijas de sus amigas, sinceramente, es lo último que me apetece, por eso le dije que tenía novia…

-¿Y? Obviamente no era cierto

-No, y todo iba bien… hasta que esta mañana me llamó y me dijo que venía a conocerla.

-A tu supuesta novia –intervino ella, Rick asintió.

-No sabía qué hacer. Y entonces, te vi por la calle y se me ocurrió que serías una buena novia. La novia perfecta.

-Más que definitivamente, estás muy loco.

-Ya me lo has dicho.

-Pero lo sigo pensando.

-Pues este loco te debe un gran favor.

-No te preocupes, ahora dime que no tendremos que seguir el juego.

-No, mi madre vuelve a casa.

-Ah –por una parte el alivio se apoderó de ella, por otra, la decepción, estaba descubriendo que le gustaba estar con él.

-De verdad, gracias.

-Ya me las diste, no seas pesado.

Rick se rió con ganas.

-Eres una buena chica.

-Ni tanto, me pillaste de buenas.

-Y eso que te fastidié el día…

-Bueno… no pasa nada.

-Te lo pagaré.

-Ni se te ocurra, te romperé el dinero en la cara. No soy de esas chicas…

-Lo dices como si nos hubiéramos acostado y te quisiera pagar por ello… ¿y si te invito a cenar?

-Gracias… pero no. No me debes nada.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura. Ahora he de irme.

-¿No te despides?

-¿Qué quieres, un beso de novio?

-No estaría mal.

-Muy gracioso.

-Lo digo enserio.

-Pues te vas a quedar sin él- suspiró – Escucha, me tengo que ir.- ¿qué debería decir? ¿un gusto haber sido tu novia por quince minutos?

-Está bien – dijo él, pero ella continuó en su sitio, ¿por qué no podía moverse y darse la vuelta?

Entonces… ¿me vas a dar ese beso?

-No.

-Te lo daré yo a ti –dijo Rick acercándose a ella.  
-Te abofetearé.  
Rick soltó una carcajada.  
-Tómalo como un «gracias»

-Ya me diste las gracias.

-Pero te las puedo dar de otra manera…

¿Siempre interceptas extraños, los obligas a ser tus novias falsas y les pides un beso?  
Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo se puso nerviosa por su cercanía y dio, torpemente, unos pasos hacia atrás.

Creo que debería irme-

Por lo menos me darás tu número de teléfono, ¿no?

-Eh…

-Venga, eres una buena chica.

-Pero no soy tonta, no te conozco. Tal vez seas un asesino en serie o algo parecido.

\- ¿Un asesino en serie te presentaría a su madre?

-No sé…- ella fingió analizarlo.

-Vamos, tal vez algún día pueda devolverte el favor… - ella arqueó una ceja – Oh, no ese tipo de favor, al menos claro, que quieras ese tipo de favor-

-No lo quiero

\- ¿No dijiste que necesitabas un trabajo? Tal vez pueda ayudarte…

-Eso está bien, no te preocupes, lo puedo conseguir por mi cuenta

Él le ofreció una de sus sonrisas torcidas, una de la que Kate estaba segura que le había dado a tantas chicas para conseguir su número y ella, ahora se convirtió en una de esas chicas.  
Suspiró y sacó un papel y un bolígrafo de su bolso, escribió su número de móvil y se lo entregó.

-Consigues lo que quieres… -vaciló.

-Casi siempre- volvió a mostrar su sonrisa torcida.


	4. Capítulo 3

Dos semanas más tarde….  
Kate intentó llegar antes de que el teléfono dejara de sonar, pero fue muy tarde. No lo había escuchado desde la ducha, aún así no tenía ganas de contestar y, en el caso de que sean sus padres tendría que admitir su momentáneo fracaso en la gran ciudad. Ayer había ido a buscar trabajo pero no encontró nada que decente y no iba a volver a trabajar de camarera, así que se rindió, por el momento.

Después de su encuentro con Rick había esperado sin mucha esperanza una llamada de su parte pero tal y como lo había esperado, no recibió nada. Cogió el bolso y abrió la puerta de su casa, en el preciso momento en el que sonó su móvil.

-Joder… -se quejó refunfuñando. Llegaba tarde a su entrevista, sacó el pequeño aparato del bolso y miró la pantalla «número desconocido»- ¿sí? –casi gruñó.

-¿Kate?

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?

-¡Menos mal que me contestas!-exclamó una voz aterciopelada con un tono de angustia- llevo todo el día llamándote. Soy Rick.

No hacía falta presentación, ella lo había reconocido, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

-Así que eras tú… -contestó con indiferencia.

-¡Si, era yo! Kate… te necesito.

A la chica le dio un vuelco el corazón ante aquellas palabras, pero enseguida sacudió sus sentimientos. Ella no era de las que se dejaban sorprender. No le gustaba aquello.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Mi madre.

-¿En serio? – dijo, intentando no mostrarse interesada.

-Viene a mi casa, viene a verte.

-¿Qué, cómo va a ir a verme a tu casa? Yo no vivo allí.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-No lo sé. Se lo dije antes de conocerte.

-Estás loco.

-Gracias por el recordatorio. Tienes que venir.

-¿Qué?

-No preguntes más y ven ya.

-No puedo hacer eso, ¡ni siquiera sé dónde vives!

-Eso tiene una fácil solución; te doy mi dirección.

-No voy a ir, no puedo.

-Por favor… -suplicó él.

-De verdad que no puedo –replicó mientras caminaba a paso lento, se daba cuenta de que se lo estaba pensando- Dile… no sé que estoy trabajando.

-Querrá que la lleve.

-¡Que difícil! ¿Por qué no le cuentas la verdad? Yo tengo que buscarme ese trabajo.

-¡No puedo contarle la verdad, se pondría a buscarme novia enseguida!

-Creo que ya eres mayorcito para elegir solo.

-Y yo… pero ella no, quiere ayudar.

-Pues deja que te ayude.

-Kate…

-¿Qué?

-Por favor –suplicó- sé una buena chica de nuevo, mi chica.

Ella suspiró.

-Dame tu dirección.

Adiós entrevista de trabajo ¿en verdad estaba dejando tanto solo por un desconocido?

-Sigo pensando que esto es una locura –dijo Kate a modo de saludo.

-Eres fantástica, te debo una grande.

-Me debes dos grandes. No saldrá bien.

-Ya verás que si…

-¡No sé nada de ti, nada, es imposible que salga bien! Como me pregunte algo ya la hemos liado.

-Tenemos veinte minutos para aprender algo.

-¿Veinte? Nunca se me dio bien memorizar. Yo debería de estar buscando un trabajo…

-Lo siento. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecinueve. ¿Tú?

-Veinte. ¿Hermanos?

-Tres –vaciló ella.

-Yo soy hijo único.

-¡Que suerte! –exclamó Kate.

-No, soy hijo único y soy del único del que pueden estar pendiente, no es suerte…

-Viéndolo así…

-Es un asco –terminó él.

-Esto no va a salir bien.

-¡Deja de ser negativa!

-Ni siquiera se tu apellido, ni en que trabajas. No sé nada.

-Castle, y soy escritor en mi tiempo libre. Mi trabajo oficial es en la empresa de mi papá. Te toca.

-Beckett, y no soy nada, aún no encontré trabajo.

El timbre sonó y Kate dio un brinco. Rick se movió con rapidez por la casa y se asomó a la mirilla.

-Mi madre –anunció.

-Oh, dios, oh dios, ni conozco la casa. Rick, será mejor que le digas la verdad.

-Me matará.

-Tendrás que arriesgarte –contestó ella.

-Kate, por favor, sé que apenas me conoces, pero por favor, ayúdame, te necesito.

-Rick no es bue…

-Por favor… -suplicó.

-Será la última vez.

-Me inventaré que hemos roto o algo para la próxima visita.

-Más te vale. ¡Dios, te conozco desde hace dos semanas, y ya has vuelto mi vida patas arriba!

-Así soy yo –presumió él. El timbre sonó.

-Ábrele –dijo Kate.

-Mejor abre tú, iré a dejar tu bolso en el salón.

-¿Yo? – Siseó- ¿estás loco o qué?

-Abre –la urgió.

Kate respiró hondo, le apetecía demasiado pegarle a Rick, y ella no era una persona violenta. Él desapareció por el pasillo, estaba perdida, ni siquiera sabía llegar al salón, cuando Martha se fuera, pensaba golpearlo.

El timbre sonó, la voz de Rick gritó, «en un momento» y ella se acercó a la puerta.

-¡Hola! –la saludó Martha animadamente.

-Hola –contestó.

-¡Por dios! ¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo? ¡Han tardado siglos en abrir, ya me iba a ir y todo! –Kate vaciló, y abrió la boca, sin saber que decir- No, no, mejor no me digas nada, hay cosas que una no quiere saber.

Se sonrojó, y maldijo por lo bajo. Solo había visto a esa mujer dos veces, y las dos veces la había hecho sonrojar por sus comentarios.

-Pasa –dijo al ver que la mujer la miraba.

-Estás más delgada –anunció- tendré que decirle a Rick que te alimente mejor, no es bueno que estés tan delgada –Kate sonrió mientras aquella mujer hablaba.

Llegaron al salón casi por un milagro, pues Kate se sentía inquieta.

-¡Mamá! –Saludó - llegas pronto.

-Como siempre…

-Es cierto. ¿Te quedas a comer?

-Si cocinas tú…

-Por supuesto.

Al final, el día no fue tan mal, Kate se descubrió riendo y charlando animadamente con la madre de Rick, quien contaba anécdotas de Rick, que la hacían reír sonoramente. Rick estaba sentado a su lado, y más de una vez se descubrió entre sus brazos, él se acercaba y la abrazaba, y ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

Esperen, solo lleva un café y una hora con él ¿y ya se acostumbró?

De pronto, se sintió algo incómoda.

También había descubierto que era un magnífico cocinero. Había preparado el almuerzo mientras ellas charlaban, y había estado de muerte, tuvo que disimular para no soltar un halago demasiado exagerado.

Hace mucho que no hablaba tanto tiempo con alguien, desde que se mudó, había estado sola y solo había recibido algunos mensajes de sus amigos, aunque no sabía si debía llamarlos amigos. Eran compañeros que conoció en los pocos meses que duró en la escuela de leyes, eran buenas personas pero no muy cercanos a ella.

-¿Hago café? – Kate preguntó.

-Por mi está bien –dijo Martha.

-¿Rick?

-Sí, gracias.  
De pronto, quiso buscar una excusa para salir de la habitación, pero… ¡¿por qué diablos dijo eso?! Podría haber inventado otra cosa mejor, como que quería ir al baño o algo parecido. Se había aprendido las habitaciones pero no el lugar de las cosas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó la voz de Rick.

-Por favor –casi rogó.

Rick comenzó a sacar cosas de los armarios mientras ella ponía la cafetera.

-Tenemos una situación más complicada, me temo –soltó Rick en un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella, no pensaba que esto se podía complicar más

-Bueno, mi mamá decidió remodelar su casa, por segunda vez este año, y no podrá quedarse allí, obviamente.

-Lo entiendo pero… ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No quieres que lo haga?

-No. Sí, no tengo problema con lo que haga en su casa, es su casa, el tema es que creo que lo hace a propósito de alguna manera. Ella siempre se queda aquí cuando remodela, que ocurre bastante seguido.

-Oh…

-Sí, oh…


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**  
_  
-No –dijo Kate alzando la voz.

Aquello no estaba bien. Rick le había dicho a su madre que… y… no… no podía quedarse allí.

-¡No puede quedarse! –susurró.

-Claro que puede, es mi madre.

-Lo sé, no lo digo por eso.

-Lo sé.

-Rick, tienes que decirle la verdad –determinó.

-No puedo.

-Sí que puedes ¡dísela!

-No entiendes…

-Bien, se lo diré yo.

-No, Kate por favor.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Te podrías quedar aquí esa semana.

-¿Estás loco? –Exclamó- no se para que pregunto… si sé que lo estás. No me voy a quedar.

-¿Tienes un plan mejor?

-Decirle la verdad.

-No.

-Pues no se… montaré una escena y romperé contigo, ni idea, algo se me ocurrirá. Pero no puedes seguir con esto.

-Ni que tuviera una enfermedad.

-Me estás pegando la locura. Tu locura es una enfermedad.

-Algo de locura es buena.

-Pero tú estás muy loco.

Él enarcó una ceja y sonrió divertido. La cafetera sonó y sirvieron el café. Kate se movió nerviosa por la cocina.  
\- Está bien, tienes razón se lo diré….

Kate debería estar feliz ¿no? Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos, pero aun así sintió un dolor en la parte superior de su estómago, ¿qué le estaba pasando?  
Salieron los dos, y llevaron el café al salón.  
Kate miró a su supuesta suegra, sonriente y feliz.

Desde luego aquello era una locura, tenía que terminarse ya, ella no podía continuar con aquella falsa, ni siquiera debería de haber entrado en el juego.

Era gracioso; la abordan en la calle, le sale un novio postizo, una suegra, y un gran lío. Cualquiera no se lo creería. De hecho, ella empezaba a dudar de su cordura.

¿No estaría soñando?

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Martha, mientras Rick la miraba.

-Sí… aquí está el café

-¿Te dijo Rick ya lo de mi estancia aquí?- Kate solo asintió mostrando una pequeña sonrisa no quería que Martha pensara que le incomodaba su presencia aquí, aunque lo hacía.

-Espero que no te moleste… me puedo ir a un hotel.

-Oh, no, claro que no me molesta –contestó con energía- ¿Cómo se va a ir a un hotel? Esta es su casa…

Nunca mejor dicho.

-Realmente no me gusta quedarme sola en casa cuando Hector no está. Desde que atracaron en la casa de enfrente…

-Mamá, no molestas –intervino Rick- para algo tengo un cuarto para invitados. Otras veces te has quedado.

-Si hijo, pero no había una chica en tu casa. Ahora cuenta su opinión.

Kate suspiró.

-De verdad que no me molesta, Martha. Para nada.

-¡Que bien! Podremos ir de compras y todo…

Kate sonrió con tristeza.

\- Espera mamá, debo decirte algo–comenzó, escuchó a Rick suspirar.  
-¿Qué pasa, hijo? – ella preguntó. - De verdad estoy encantada de que estés con mi hijo Kate, él es lo más importante que tengo y no creo que encuentre nadie mejor.

Bien, ¿y ahora que hacía? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-Eh…

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Martha

-Sí. No. Lo que quiero decirte es que Kate y yo… -  
-Estaremos encantados de recibirte- Kate lo cortó mostrando una de sus sonrisas más amplias – Y necesito alguien que me acompañe al centro comercial, nunca viene mal la compañía.

Él la miró estupefacto pero luego le sonrió en muestra de agradecimiento.

\- No me gusta ser una molestia –se quejó.

-No eres ninguna molestia –dijo Kate.

Poco después, Rick llamó un taxipara llevar a Martha a su casa, quién se despidió amablemente prometiendo llamar pronto.

-Creí que no querías hacerlo, no tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy.

\- Lo hice por tu madre, ella te quiere mucho. No merece que le mientas, además se veía muy feliz.

De pronto la abrazó y la giró en el aire alrededor de la habitación, el corazón de Kate saltó solo por el contacto

-Gracias, gracias, te debo una muy grande– él la dejo en el suelo pero no la soltó de sus brazos, ambos estaban muy cerca y podía escuchar sus corazones acelerarse a la par.

Rick bajó la mirada a sus labios y sin saber por qué la besó… no debería haberlo hecho pero fue un impulso imposible de resistir. Esperó todo un golpe el su mejilla, una patada en su entrepierna, pero nada sucedió incluso ella le devolvió el beso con más furia aún.

Se sentía asombroso, el mejor beso que alguna vez tuvo, tampoco es como si hubiera besado a muchos chicos, pero esto era diferente. Al principio, se dejó llevar pero algo de cordura y razonamiento llegó a su cabeza.

Ella lo empujó suavemente haciéndole saber que debería parar, él entendió la señal inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, yo no debería haberlo hecho fue un impulso…- ¿qué excusa podría poner – Estaba emocionado y … lo siento por favor no pienses que soy un psicópata o algo parecido. Necesito mucho de tu ayuda.

-Lo entiendo, fue un error ya sabes, no te preocupes los últimos cinco minutos no ocurrieron ¿Te parece?

A ella le dolió en el alma decir aquello pero debía hacerlo.

-Si, nunca pasó-

A él le dolió en el alma lo ella dijo, ¿un error? Quería repetir ese error y tal vez equivocarse aún más.

Se quedaron unos minutos incómodos y callados, los que parecieron horas.  
-Tendrás que trasladar tus cosas a mi casa.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Lo sé.

-Mi madre llega mañana al medio día.

-Iré por la mañana.

\- Es muy tarde ¿Y si te quedas esta noche? Mañana te llevo y recogemos todo lo que necesites – Por dios qué estaba diciendo, ella lo acababa de rechazar y él pidiéndole que se quede en su casa.  
-No se…- ella lo pensó bastante – No quiero molestar

Dormirás en el cuarto de invitados y de paso te vas adaptando a la casa.  
\- Está bien –

¿En serio acaba de decir eso?  
-¡Dios mío! –se quejó- de verdad, esto me pasa por salir a buscar trabajo.

Él sonrió.

-¿Entonces?

-Si, me quedaré. Si eso quieres

Eso quiero-

Y entonces Kate, fue consciente de que aquel lío, era más grande de lo que pensaba.

* * *

 _ **Lamento la demora y si hay unos errores aquí, mañana tengo que hacer un viaje y estoy preparando todo. No tuve tiempo de corregir como me gustaría haberlo hecho.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer :)**_


End file.
